(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pyridyloxypyrimidine derivatives, preparation process thereof, and herbicidal compositions containing one or more of the derivatives as an active ingredient.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Pyrimidine derivatives having a pyridyloxyl group at the 2-position are known to possess herbicidal activities as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 000084/1989, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 210202/1989, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 250378/1989.
However, the compounds described in these publications are limited to those having carboxylic acid group or groups or ester or esters thereof as the substituents on the pyridine ring and the other substituents are not investigated at all in the above publications. Further these compounds are accompanied by the practical problem that, when used as herbicides, they give injury to some crops and do not have sufficient selectivity.